Juvenile: Breaking Point
by 70000 Uncensored
Summary: The third Juvenile summer story. Retells the story juvenile and reviels the shadows of what was going on that year...and even the years prior. New and old characters tell their prospective for a more personal look at juvenile. Finished
1. intro

You all do not know exactly how good this feels, how good it feels to finally be posting somthing after like...2 months, god it's good...IT'S GOOD TO BE HOME! well i hope you like this...i do belive i'm a little rusty as well as trying somthing new so...here it goes!

Prologue

-Oliver

What do you see when you look at me? Probably a jerk… I bet you've heard all sorts of things about me but what does that say about anything? Man, you probably don't even know my name, so who the hell are you to say who I am? Then again, who am I to say who you are…who am I to assume what you think of me and then yell at you about it…What's your name…Hey, my name's Oliver, you don't smoke or do drugs do you? No? Good…why do I ask? Was I…involved…you mean you never heard about it…? Hell ya, I was still am. You want to hear about it? If you've got the time…sure. I can probably explain what happened better than the movie.

-Narrative

Inside a movie theater a film festival is in full swing, the place is crowded with people including even a few producers, looking for college potential. The steaks high were enough to make some of the contestants who had entered some of their work into the festival to feel as if they were about to break.

-Chase

I'm scared. I spent all night up last night just looking at juvenile…it's not good enough…I'm so scared I can't even believe it. It isn't even on yet and I'm shaking. Everyone's here, there are a lot people here to let down… and a lot of competition. My teacher is here…my parents…everyone who was in the movie. Oh Jesus…the second movie is almost over. My god, it's so good. I can't see juvenile beating this…


	2. Curtains open

Juvenile: Breaking Point

Chapter 1: Curtain Opens

Chase felt like throwing up as the second movie came to an end. The intermission then began. Chase stepped outside to get some air.

"Hey, chase!" a familiar voice calls. It belonged to Lori. Chase sat on the steps leading into the theater and covered his face with his trembling hands. Lori could see that he was nervous.

"Hey…Lori" Lori wasn't sure if he was crying or not, just that he was shaking just about uncontrollably.

"Chase, calm down…it's going to be alright. I'm sure people will love it." Chase kept his head down and nodded but he was still nervous. Spencer walked out of the movie theater.

"Chase, are you ok man?" Chase was visibly shaking. Spencer took a seat next to him.

"Come on man, talk to me." Chase didn't reply, he couldn't…his mouth was dry, nothing came out of his mouth but peeps.

"Are you proud of our film?" Chase nodded.

"Did you work hard on it?" Chase nodded

"Do you doubt our film?" Chase didn't respond for a moment and then shook his head. Ran his hands, still wobbling through his hair. Lori put her hand on chase's right hand and stopped held it from shaking. Chase's hands tightened around Lori's as Spencer took his left hand. The three just sat for a few minutes.

-Olivier

So I think it was late 2004…yeah my senior year. Back when the getting was good, back when everything and everyone was just about under my control. Man, I ran that school. I Ran everything, man. Every girl loved me, every guy wanted to be me, and every junkie was paying me. I'm telling you, 2007 is going to be my year man, I know it. Anyway, I guess the story begins on a lame mark. And when I say lame I mean, Jak, I can't believe that little bitch and I were friends, that I even offered him help. I saw him some time into the school year. He was sitting alone outside crying. He was skipping a class, like me…so I just went up to him and asked what's going wrong. He turned away from me and tried to hide his tears.

"Wrong? Nothing man, mind your own business." He said, trying as hard as he could to sound tough. I felt bad for him.

I actually knew of him. He didn't seem like a drug addict and from what I heard about him around the school he was a pretty cool guy, but apparently there was trouble at home. A divorce going on, the recent death of a friend of his and he was running low on money. Funny how crap gets around about somebody, so much that when you don't even know them you know their whole life.

"Look if you need money or you're in a jam or something come see me, I'm always around."

"You mean you could help?" He gasped.

"Ha! So there is a problem!" I said. Jak groaned. I put down my backpack and reached into the pocket. My hand came out with money…about 200 dollars and raised it above his head. Jak's eyes widened.

"What in the- how did you get so much money like that."

"It can be yours…if you can pay me back."

"Yeah, yeah anything."

"Anything?" Jak's face became a little worried.

"But sex…" He said quietly. I started laughing the hardest I'd laughed in a while before then. I'll admit while Jak and I was a friend we had some pretty good laughs. That one-year that we were cool was great.

"No, I don't want sex from you." I chuckled.

"I want you to sell…you can make the 200 easily, we split everything else and you get the money you need, easy right."

"Not drugs either!" He yelled.

"Oh." I snatched the money out of his hands and started to walk away.

"Then I guess neither of us have any need for each other." That's when what I call the 10-secound rule came up. Basically it's just the knowledge that it takes about 10 seconds for a person to call you again when they realize they need you more than you need them. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9-

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jak called. I smirked and turned back to him.

"Yes?"

"Ok I'll do it…"

"Then before I give you the money and the stuff we need to go over a few rules...actually just one." Jak nodded his head.

"Don't try to screw me over or your ass is grass." I shoved the money into his chest as well as the drugs I wanted him to sell. I gave him a hard enough shove to push him to the ground but not to hurt him, just to show him what I got. You have to be tough in this kind of business or people will step all over you…don't look at me like that's not true. Besides I wanted that stuff sold and I felt like doing stuff that night with my friends. Had to screw around with Angela…she used to be with that guy over there, Ratchet…see him? Ya well, he figured out that she and I had been doing some stuff behind his back and he freaked. The guy hasn't had very good luck since heh, heh. As you can see right now he's going out with that Goth chick, Kitten or something, she's sitting right next to him. Anyway as I was walking around Jak found me again and then he asked me who he should sell it to. I guess I jumped the gun…didn't even tell the kid who he should try to sell too. There was this one kid spaz…Where is he…there! He used to be one of the biggest junkies in the school but I intimidated him, all the other young junkies were scared of me and some of my other guys too. That was another reason I chose Jak, he was young and he would probably scare the guys less than I did. It took a little while but I turned him into a hard-core dealer. He and I ran that school together up until the beginning of the 2005 year where some one of my guys just split off of me and started taking all the junkies in the school to go to him instead of me Jak and some of my other friends for it. I'm still trying to bust that punk. The second I find him I'm gunna rip his lungs out for double-crossing me! Hey, where are you going? Oh ok, get me some popcorn too I'm hungry…yeah; yeah I'll pay you back. and hurry up it's starting.

-Juvenile (the film)

The flashes white as if there were maybe a thunderstorm. We hear a voice over of chase. "Let's go back." the sound of drums playing in reverse starts from the front of the theater and then starts to move to the seats in the back.

"To the best days of our lives, to those days of school spirit, to the relationships, to the girls, to the sports, to the glory days of- " the film cuts to Ratchet walking down the path to the school his head is turned away from the camera as it follows him step by step.

"It sucks," is the first word out of ratchet's mouth. The music stops cuts off in the sound of a record scratching, then the drums start playing normally.

"Ratchet" appears on the bottom left part of the screen in white letters in the bottom left corner as the talking continues. "You loose people, people you think are your friends completely betray you, and lessons are learned in hard harsh ways, people change…" The drums stop completely as the screen fades to black. The screen displays.

"Chase Reynolds and Spencer Gray Present…" as a Roxas voice over plays.

"It's ok, not that great but not bad. I'm doing fairly well…ya, this year's going pretty good!" The words fade away and are replaced with.

"A story of 2 perspective's…a story about life as a kid."

-Narrative

Chase was rocking in his chair trying to stay still but starting to shake again from anxiety. Lori who was sitting next to him reached out her hand and held his again.

"So far it's great…don't worry so much ok?"

A month earlier.

It was late; chase was taking the juvenile footage and finally putting the final touches on he on his partners project. It was just about perfect, crammed full of interviews, footage of course and even a dedication to Jak and Max. "HAHA!" Chase shouted triumphantly. Every part of his body was tingling. He was finally done! Finally! Suddenly his raised arms fell on the desk and he fell asleep.

Next Morning

"Good morning" Spencer yawned awakening his partner who was still asleep on the table. Spencer could see that chase had obviously spent a long night getting the project together. Chase was one of those people who could be awakened easily although he can also somehow manage to fall asleep during a party. Chase raised his head out of his arms to take a look at his partner then shoved his head back into his arms. Spencer started about his morning business.

"I finished last night." Chase murmured through his arms.

"You're kidding!" Spencer gasped spilling a bit of the milk he was about to pour into a cereal bowl. He ran to the computer and turned it on.

"Come on let's watch it!"

An hour and a half later

"Ha ha! Man, we did it!" Spencer shouted.

"You think so?" Chase asked.

"Well, sure."

"Well maybe I could change some of the voiceovers or-"

"Dude…it's ok it's good."

"You sure we should keep the shooting in it?"

"Yeah, it's the big finish!"

"Um…alright it's good…"

-Chase

I'm still shaking…Lori's trying to calm down but it isn't working at all. Maybe I should go back outside. No, she keeps holding me down, she won't let me leave…oh god I have to leave!

"Let go, Lori."

"This is your movie." She said. "You need to stay. Just take a deep breath it's honestly looking great so far."

She's right…take a deep breath…people seem to like it.

-Olivier

Oh your back…so anyway I…what? Me…I was at a party when I got into this stuff. I was a pretty big looser back then but these guys I was hanging out with thought I was cool…they saw some potential in me or something…at least that's what I thought. Really they just wanted to screw around with me, you know…(sigh). Hehe, so I was sitting on the couch at this party as a freshmen with 17, 18 and 19 year olds surrounding me. That was the first time I had ever heard a girl say I looked "cute". I didn't know how to react back then so I just put my head down and said "thank you". There was also this guy there…his name was…err…Squall…Something. This guy was so cool…I wanted to be just like him you know but I was a shy guy…didn't know how I even got invited to that party besides the fact that I was hanging out with people older than me. I didn't think they liked me that much but…anyway Squall saw that some me sitting there not knowing what to do so he came up to me and literally dragged me away from the party. I was scared…like…I didn't know what to do if I should scream for help or something or just go with it. Finally he stopped in front of the driveway and asked.

"What's your name, kid?"

"…Olivier" Then Squall started laughing. I got angry…and stupid. You see, I guess you could say I'd been having a bit of trouble at school with people calling me a loser…making fun of me and stuff…I felt like I had no friends although I had plenty where I needed them…I mean I got into that party right? Still I was angry and I just gathered every bit of strength I had and pushed him. My push didn't even faze him; he didn't even get close to loosing his balance.

"HAHA! Your brave kid!" I thought I was about to get beat up.

"You're exactly the kind of guy I need, except you need to be a little less stupid." My heart was pounding.

"I'm sorry." I spat, quickly and quietly. Then he just started walking and said to come with him…so I did…out of fear…and we had a talk…and here I am six years later.

-Juvenile

"I was so mad at them…" Sora said. "But as time went on and I wasn't hanging out with them I realized how much I needed them." The movie cuts to Sora, Riku, Kairi and Angela hanging out in the quad. As Sora's talking continues. "I have no idea what I'd do without my friends." the screen zooms to the left, away from Sora and his friends and the film cuts to a room to make it look as if the camera were going through the same place. The camera continues to spin until it reaches Jazz sitting outside the school for an interview.

"Well for me the party was…well now it's just a blur to me…I was thinking something was going to go wrong from the beginning. But I was just there and then gone so quick that I didn't really get to experience it as a party. I don't think I will go to anything more than a small get-together any more…people are to stupid to handle a party. Everything that's happened this year was basically triggered off that party…Ratchet and Sasha broke up…the guy even got into a car crash…went to the hospital…thought he had Sasha back but he didn't…so I talked to her and I started liking her…A lot. Then Ratchet and I…sorta fell out and I'm starting to regret it." Cut to spaz

"I didn't go to the party but I heard about it…it's one of those ones people don't stop talking about…for good reasons and bad reasons. I was in rehab still. Scary place…it's like…I can't even describe the feelings you get, the things you go through…I'm just glad it's over…don't have to much more to say…wouldn't tell you if I did." Cut to Ratchet

"I woke up that morning…and it was like…I knew what I did…but I didn't want to know. Then I just instantly started making up excuses to myself like I was drunk, I wasn't my fault but I made up my mind to take responsibility for it when angela told me she had gotten pregnant. Honestly…I wanted to run. I wanted to forget about it…I wanted to just leave Angela and let her do it alone…and it seemed so much easier too because she had cheated on me about a year ago… but I couldn't. I love her too much…as a friend of course and I wouldn't be able to live with that kind of guilt. So I got a lot of jobs and I was tired all the time." The camera stays on Ratchet but we hear chase say. "And the crash…?"

"Heh…Well, I was on the way to work but I was tired as hell. I thought I would be okay but…you know I just fell asleep…it only took a moment for me to wake up I think but it was still to late, and I swerved out into the ditch. A few minutes later I came to my senses and got out of the car…I had broken a rib so my chest was hurting like…can't even describe that kind of pain. Even worse it pieced my lung so I couldn't breath…I…thought I was going to die."

-Chase

I have to go outside…I'm too nervous.

I hope you liked this first chapter…it's my first piece of work in a little while but trust me there is a lot of stuff that I'm getting ready to publish including new series and new chapters.

Remember to check out the other juvenile summer stories

Juvenile: Triangle By Lombaxworship

Juvenile: Critical condition by Pyrocajun

And stay tuned for one more summer story!

Also read One Last Comeback, Annihilation Zone, Ratchet and Clank: Culture Shock' and the adventures with the Lombax series. (All really great stories)


	3. Betrayed

Well I've gotta tell you guys…I really, really like this first person thing…it gives me all sorts of opportunity I didn't have before…of course it also takes away some of the stuff I had before…but that's why I have 3 prospectives I guess.

anyway I'm just glad I can write…I'm halfway across the world and incredibly homesick but this really makes me feel better. Anyway here's chapter 2

Chapter 2: Betrayed

-Angela

Thinking back to then I was so scared…jumping to conclusions. Why did even decide to have that party in the first place? Why did I think it would be a good idea? I want to make out what I can remember so I never make a mistake like that again. Why did I even accept that bet…no guy…no person… is worth sacrificing myself and doing things I don't want to do. There are other guys, other people to connect with…I've got to stop making mistakes for myself I'm only spoiling my own life. But look at yourself Angela, your already making things better, you've become friends with ratchet again and you became friends with Sora probably one of your best moves and…oh sorry…thinking out loud I guess…yeah we hang out a lot now…Well Sora and I just noticed each other I guess. I saw what was going on with him Riku and Kairi and he saw what was going on with Ratchet and me and we just talked. He really understands where I'm coming from even though he says he wouldn't have done the same things I had. I really like him; I'm lucky to have him as a friend…no I don't have a crush on him or anything; I don't think I like him like that, were just friends besides I think I've called myself off of those kinds of relationships for a little while.

-Chase

All right, I'm back inside I'm cool I'm good. People don't look offended; people don't look bored it's looking good…looking good.

-Narrative

Chase got inside and took his seat back next to Lori and held her hand.

"Felling better?" She asked. He nodded.

"A lot better."

"Your missing the best parts of your own movie, it's really good you know except-"

"Except what?"

"Shh!"

-Juvenile

"Oh, so now that you think I'm worth something you come? Get the out of my face!" The camera backed out as Hayner walked away from the camera. Cut to Hayner in an interview.

"I can't even believe that! Nobody had any faith in me but my friends and my parents and now that I'm on everyone says they knew…they were always behind me…screw that! I mean I've never been so ticked off in my life, and now I'm a jerk for not letting these assholes be my friends. they thought maybe if they just let me cool down...no way!" the film cuts to the schools football coach.

"No doubt, that kid can play" the voice over continues as we see hayner Running at blazing fast speeds past several defenders to receive a ball. "He has the potential to become the best receiver that the school has ever seen."

-Hayner

Hah, stop I'm blushing…well thanks…training's going pretty well I'm in JV with a shot at varsity! it would cut out on time for me to hang out with my friends if they weren't on the sidelines cheering me on all the time…is there pressure?…so much…I used to play just for fun but now I feel like I'm the star…when I go out there the players, the audience, the coaches are all looking at me…to make my next move, for my next touchdown, and I have to put out every single time…I can't afford to not deliver out there…

-Olivier

…So when I left and went to college that's when things started to get fishy… I was still getting the drugs, getting them to my guys and my guys would sell…we made a lot less than we used to and Jak started paying later and later and later. So eventually I went to the school as soon as it was out so I could confront him about it. Man, never thought a guy like him would go bad on you…he starts outs selfless and ends up selfish it's messed up. Anyway I saw him walking and I ran up to him got up in front of him.

"Olivier, hey." Jak said as he noticed me.

"What's up dogg."

"Not much I-"

"That's the problem…you selling?"

"I'm trying but all the guys that usually come to me are going somewhere else or something…here's what I have for you from this week though." Jak handed me some money.

"It's Seifer…he's the one."

"But he was with-"

"I know…"

"Well let's get him!"

"He's got lots of guys I saw…more than what we've got left."

"We'll think of something."

"Yeah I'll see you later alright."

"Yeah." He started to walk away, walked around a corner and then watched as Jak took some more money out of his backpack and stuffed it into his pocket, Jak of course got his cut, it was a 50/50 split actually… but this was a lot more than that …That little bitch. I couldn't believe it…one of my best friends…we'd spent days just hanging out playing basketball, or sitting on a couch playing Playstation…or…I mean he…he wasn't just a dealer he was a real friend…and that was the first time in a long time I've had somebody I've seen past business…I had been viciously betrayed. I was so angry.

"You BASTARD!" I yelled as I started to run after him before he knew I saw him I grabbed him reared my arm back and gave him the hardest punch I have given anyone.

"What the hell? Were friends how could you do that?" His nose was dripping blood on the ground. I felt so betrayed so… terrible...I had been looking for these guys who had been cheating me out of my cut and my best friend was one of them…I mean…I didn't expect that blow...and all the shock I threw him back on the ground and started to walk away. I felt his arm on my shoulder.

"Get off me man!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I screwed up, I screwed up!"

"Go…before I do something I regret." He listened and I just walked for a long time, thinking to myself why in the world I can't seem to keep a loyal guy in my group. So get this later along he starts doing it even more that…I mean damn! He wasn't even selling enough to pull that on me. Oh and if that wasn't enough I had heard from a trusted source that he had been loosening the price for some of his "friends" so around it was somewhere around October that this crap had to end…all that summer I had been trying to build up enough people and to build up enough money to get what I need to take Seifer and the other faggot's that ditched me down…and it still unfolds as we speak…only bump in the plan is…Jak is dead…so I need a new guy in the school and I'll be getting one soon…just got to be sure of who to pick you know…who's desperate enough. Anyway the next time Jak came to our spot I told him what was on my mind.

"You know, Jak, this just won't do… You're not making your quota!"

Jak just argued "Dude, that's like three-hundred bucks right there! What more do you wan-" I shut him up with a punch to the stomach?

"I think you've forgotten how things work! I…WANT…MY…MONEY. I helped you out…you help me out, you understand? Oh ya, stop giving them frikin' discounts!"

"Bu-" he started arguing again? Jesus, we just started beating the crap out of this guy…he had it coming to him it was time he got it.

"Do you understand?" Jak nodded, still on one knee.

"But how will I do it? I can't just make more people pop out of nowhere."

"Create problems…soon everything falls apart."

"What do you mean?"

"How the hell do you think you even got into this? You had problems and now her you are wiping blood off your nose. GET UP!" he started rising slowly. That's when I saw Rachel coming my way.

"Hey, you ready?" she asked. We were gunna just hang out with a couple other friends.

"Ya, let's go."

"Ha, hi Jak…see you later?" with Rachel when she says see you later she really means, "wanna hook up…maybe elevenish?" Jak and her were always screwing around so it's no wonder she was the first one who knew what he was screwing me in the ass. His girlfriend, Keira never had an idea that he was doing it either…you think it was just her…err…wrong, lots of girls…try to hang out with that guy at night and you'll end up keeping watch, not to mention he also got his actual girlfriend into bed too…it was crazy!

"Ya…sure." She laughed. Rachel looks cool and collected but she's a solid dealer, she's tough too so don't think you can just threaten her because she's a girl. Hell, I heard some dude came to her asking $50 for a pound "or else". I'm not kidding you a $50 for a pound, of coke…she beat him down and made him pay $1500 so she wouldn't beat him worse than she did. I tell you some of those guys that do drugs are crazy… that's why I don't mess with that stuff…why are you surprised? I mean… why is it anytime I'm with some random person talking about this crap they always expect that I do drugs too. Of course I don't idiot I see what happens to those guy that do drugs…they get messed up and most guys like me are smart enough to stay out of it because we don't want to end up like these poor pathetic druggies…I mean these guys would kill their mothers and donate their leg for an ounce of this stuff! Why in the world do you think we can sell it for so high? Y'all are stupid.

-Spaz

Oh hello…ya that's me…ya i'm ok i'll be off these cruches in 4 months...what was it like...you mean the drugs? To be honest it felt great…I forgot about all my problems as they started to pile up on me…I just didn't care. Life was just like one big party. Sure, my grades were slipping, sure I was a total asshole, sure a lost a whole bunch of friends, sure I felt crappy every morning…but I just didn't care…I think that's why I did it, because it felt like all my problems had vanished into thin air when really they were just dangling on a rope over my head. I really got into it my sophomore year though. Man, I can't believe Jak would do something like that to me…still I have to own up to what happened and know it was my fault…I shouldn't have been so weak…I only had a few problems with school and stuff and maybe a little bit socially…girls and stuff…I had actually already been doing some stuff before Jak came along but he gave me something…I don't even remember what it was but it was this pill that just…MAN! Then I just dove in deeper and deeper and it was worse and worse until Jazz finally said something about it…around the end of the year…I can't believe the things I said and did to my family…I hurt them the most…because when it came to them I had no problems…I live in a good neighborhood, my parents love me, my siblings love me…I had it all, so while I was in rehab I tried to figure out what was so empty inside of me that I thought I needed to fill the hole with drugs…oh, well I got into it when…uhh I'm not sure I want to tell you this story…ok…(inhales) well there was this girl that I liked a lot…he name was Rachel…she was a senior…and I was well…just a freshmen…but I still wanted her pretty bad…thing is I can't really talk to girls…especially since then…She asked me once if I wanted to hang out sometime and I said sure of course…that weekend she came to my house and we drove off in her car, and had a whole bunch of fun…got some burgers, went to the beach, and then to her house…no one else was home. I found myself sitting in her room heart pounding as she got closer to me…she could tell I was nervous…

"Loosen up…" She chuckled as she walked past me and went into her drawer.

"I'm not going to kill you." Ever smoke weed? Well it's one of those things you take it just one little poof…your under…now I didn't really want to but I thought she was into it and I was pretty damn desperate. So I took a few puffs…she was right…everything's spinning yet so still…this feels great I'll inhale deeper…

"Don't take in that much!" she laughed as I started coughing. I started laughing too…the next thing I new we were making out…it didn't make sense but I didn't care…and I know what your thinking…no we didn't end up having sex…and I don't think either of us wanted to…she was just into that kind of stuff…and I liked her before I had even gotten to know her…who's my girlfriend now…don't have one, not looking for one either.

-Hayner

So…I'd been trying and trying to get into the team for a long time but nobody even seemed to want to give me a chance…there was this guy…Kyle Winslow, he's a big guy…and not big like fat big like buff, big like he'd kill you if you ever got into a fight with him. Anyway…freshmen year he made me look like an idiot, not like I wasn't good back then but I was trying out for the football team as a receiver and for some reason I had been running my mouth off so he decided to put me up against Kyle…he's like, receiver kryptonite.

"God…" He said as he set up in front of me. "Why doesn't coach give me a challenge?" At first glace he may seem cocky but that's just the way he got into your head…made you nervous.

"Hut, hut, hut!" the play started…I ran out I was finally open…here was my opportunity. The ball was being thrown toward me…I leaped into the air…then out of nowhere, Kyle was in the air jumping in the other direction and he caught the ball…

"_It's fine," _I thought _"It's only one play anyway…it's only two plays…it's only ten plays." _On the one play that he wasn't covering me I dropped the ball and all summer training went the same…since I didn't try for any other positions I didn't make the team…so nobody thought I could make the team…so I worked hard and trained days and hours on end…I basically just looked at plays and the tactics that players like Kyle would use. In fact I didn't just want to join the team to play football anymore I wanted to prove myself to Kyle and to the rest of the team…to the whole school. So summer had finally come…finally my chance. This time I didn't run my mouth off and I knew the coach couldn't pair me with Kyle since he was in JV. I went up against another guy…also a new friend of mine, Bradley, was trying out for quarterback…he moved in next-door a little earlier that summer. Needless to say, this time I smoked the competition…Bradley wasn't bad himself he could put the ball wherever he wants. He's a nice guy too…we've been hanging out a little more but I actually haven't introduced him to the gang yet. I should, kid kinda keeps to himself.

-Bradley

No…I'm not really in this…I'm just the QB…not even the main one just a sub…you think so? Thanks. You know, I made JV! Ya, I know it's great isn't it; it's made breaking into this new place a lot easier too. I mean…people just like me now. Normally I don't like people getting to know me too much…it's kinda the thing I liked about moving away, clean slate nobody knows you. but yep…I barley had to work to become liked…Hayner doesn't like that kind of stuff…he says those people are low and as soon as you get an injury or you can't play they leave. That's why I try to make sure I never split off to far from him, he seems like the kind of person you can follow.

-Juvenile

We see Eva in an interview "I don't even know what happened, all I remember that day is that I was going to go hang out with Jak." Cut to Sora

"Ya, it was Jak! You think I would lie? I saw that jerk beating her up asking her about something.

-Narrative

Juvenile chapter 14

Jak's car

"Ok look Eva," Jak started. "I'm in a Jam here…you and me…we go back…you would do me a favor right?" Eva frowned.

"I thought we were just going to hang out."

"I know, I know I'm sorry."

"Oh Jesus, I should have known you just wanted to ask me about this again."

"Look you don't have to sell you don't have to do anything all you have to do is take this to him."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I just…I can't ok!" Jak yelled.

"Well," Eva said. "I'm not going to do it…much less am I going to stick around, park the car I'm out of here!" Jak locked the doors.

"Come on Jak I'm not kidding!" She said, her voice still strong.

"Eva please…I'm desperate here don't make me-"

"No Jak, I'm going to 'Make you'…let me out of this car and leave…take your sick pathetic life with you!"

"I've helped you before so just help me out ok?"

"Look, all that stuff that happened…I really wish I didn't…God! I came with you to forget about all the crap that's happening at school not to add fuel to this fire! I'm not going to contribute to something that made me see one of my friends (spaz) start to loose himself! Are you out of your mind Jak? I mean why even go back why bother doing this?"

"Eva, I'm in a hole right now…don't think I won't-"

"You won't what?" Jak was now fuming. He floored the petal and started driving crazily until he finally reached "The spot" he kicked his door open.

"Get out!" he growled. At this point Eva was starting to get scared but she tried to hide it but that only made it more obvious!

"Come on get out!" Eva was frozen. Jak gowned and pulled her out, tightly clasping her wrist.

"Ow! Jak let go." Jak didn't listen he was practically dragging her toward the alley, as Sora's car parked close by, unnoticed…

-Olivier

So now Jak is about to wail on us, after beating a girl half to death…I mean, whose the bad guy here? Him or me?…that's what I thought. So we were just chilling a couple police stormed the place. Rachel and were sitting with our backs to the wall around the corner when it had started. This gave us a good head start. There's one major rule…when it comes to the cops, it's every man for himself…meet up later. Rachel was the first to hear and she just dashed off. That girl can run like the wind blows! Anyway I followed after.

"Stop!" I heard a female officers voice call.

I ran to a fence and started to climb over it. Rachel had gone down another direction. That's another rule. When your running stay alone don't put cops on your buds, it's part of the every man for himself thing…hehe, I wouldn't call it organized. Anyway, I barley made it over in time as I felt as couple of hands trying to pull me down…naw, I knew they wouldn't shoot me, I'm just a kid to them, they just chase…you till they are tired. They don't crack down, hell if they really gave a crap we'd all be behind bars. As soon as I hit the ground I was running again, I could already hear that the cops were trying to get over the fence to catch me. Crap…they were gaining ground…I was a bit drunk too. I was on my way behind a house when the female cop grabbed me and threw me to the ground…I was about to get busted. Then out of nowhere Rachel grabbed the cop and put her dagger (the one she's always carrying around.) to her throat.

"Let him go." She hissed, it was almost a whisper but strong…she's a really interesting character. Instantly the cop let me go. She looked at me, silently asking. "She I give her what she has coming?" I shook my head. Rachel grabbed the officer's nightstick and knocked her out with it…then stole it.

"You owe me big!" she panted.

"Who in the world tipped them off?"

"I saw Jak's car…it was him.

"Are you kidding me?" she shook her head.

"Ok, I'm gunna massacre him!" I was really going to give it to him too but I could never track him down in a good spot to do it…so I just layed back and waited till the next time I saw him…but I never did see him again…a few months after the incident…he got shot in the FACE! Rumor has it they show it in this movie…that's why I'm here…ya I know it's kinda brutal but he had it coming!

-Juvenile

We hear chase talking, the screen is black "Everything led up to that day, the day that would change these kids lives…maybe forever…"

I hope you like that chapter too!

R&R


	4. The end of the beggining

Ratchet and kitty sat together in the theater...Ratchet felt so far away from her, what was happening to them. Ever since that nightmare in on his couch he felt less and less drawn to her, had she pulled the last straw, or was it him who was being too brutal? He didn't know, he wanted to tell her what had happened...he needed her to know. he looked at her for a second and she smiled back at him, he turned back to the screen and looked at the film. His eyes were shining, and his expression was distorted. Kitty new something was wrong. She clasped his hands tightly.

"What is it?" she whispered into his ear.

"It's nothing." He said, quite unable to disguise his voice into a sure one. It was a weak voice, one full of excuses and remorse, one that was trembling, one that didn't fool Kitty.

"We can go outside if you want." She said. Ratchet looked back up at the film and sighed.

"Yeah, lets go." He said. The two of them stood and left the theater. He wouldn't be the last of the gang to leave as they new the toughest part of the film was coming.

-Juvenile

We see a random student being interviewed.

"And so we were just eating, it was just like any other lunch you know. Then all the sudden out of nowhere I see one kid dash past me and the others, then another. Some of my friends sitting across from me started to get up too. I was wondering what was going on. Then I heard the first shot and fell to the floor in all the shock of hearing it. Then one of my pals pick me up off the ground and we all started running for It." the kid's talking continues but starts to fade as another student begins to talk.

"So everyone wanted to get into the door but it was so crammed with student we couldn't get in! The place was in so much chaos that people were starting to push and shove and stuff. It was really scary." The dialogue and the scene fade and reveals spaz walking around campus that day.

"For the last few months," Spaz began. "There had been sort of a falling out between Jak and I" The screen cuts to Spaz yelling at Jak as the talking continues. "I was so angry because he took me, his friend, and turned me into a hopeless junkie and I hated him for that. I wasn't ready to forgive him, hell, I wasn't ready to even look at him." the interview cuts to cooper, in rehab. Cooper begins to talk.

"They run everything you do." audio cuts to spaz

"Everything." Audio cuts to cooper.

"I had no control I just wanted it so desperately. But even for me there were lines that I couldn't cross. Things I couldn't do." cut to Roxas

"He told me max had a gun." Cut to cooper.

"I didn't know what to do when he told me, so I ran…I looked for help." Cut to kitty

"That was actually my first day of school," she says as the screen cuts to shots from earlier that day. "My primary focus was just to live through that one day…that's when I bump into this kid, he's sweating and just going crazy. He asked me for help and I asked what was going on and then he told me. I was absolutely terrified, how would you feel if you just heard that some maniac was about to shoot some kid at a school you just moved to?"

Cut to spaz

"And he found me, he was there crying so I knew that something was really wrong. He told me that max going to do it in the secret spot and I already saw Jak go in. so I started running ad I dived in. We all wrestled over the gun, my figure slipped on the trigger once and the gun shot into the air. That shook me up; when I heard it I just jumped. I guess that's what gave me the disadvantage as the fight became only between jak and max. I could only watch. Then the gun pointed right at me and fired." The film cuts to a shot of the quad, everyone eating lunch everything is normal. The one gunshot is heard but not many think anything of it and continue their meals. The shot stays as the voice over switches to Jazz talking.

"Sasha and I were just sitting there…I'd finished eating and she was munching on the chips I gave her.

-Narrative

Jazz looked up at the screen…not knowing weather he wanted to stay or not. He saw that some of the others had already left and he was one of the few left. He stood up, and then sat down again.

-Juvenile

"…Then out of nowhere at all, a whole stampede of people is running past us. I stood up to see what was going on. I swear…I only saw that gun for a second before he shot a bullet. It scrapped me on the arm. But Sasha was standing right behind me." The camera swings away from the Max and zooms in on Sasha. She is lying flat on her face. The camera seems to slip out of Spencer's hands and only Spencer's moving feet are seen as he and rush to get closer to Sasha. The camera stops as the two crouch behind a concrete bench. It takes a little while, but Jazz eventually gets her to them. We can hear Chase ask. " Jazz is she ok…" as the camera zooms back up to look at Max who now had Lori.

-Narrative

A tear fell out of Jazzes eye and hit the floor.

"_I thought I'd loose both of them…"_ he thought to himself, trying to stop himself from crying too loud in the theater. He fought back the tears and continued to watch the film. The entire theater was silent. Then with a single bam, everyone in the theater cringed. Then the barrage that made even Olivier turn from the screen and leave the theater as it was even tough on him to see Jak and max go down the way they did and even worse to know that he played a significant part in it.

-Outside the theater

Ratchet and kitty were taking sips of their sodas and exchanging nervous glances at each other. Ratchet took another look at his girlfriend and sighed, then he just looked back at his drink and stirred it with his straw.

"Ratchet…" Kitty started. Ratchet looked up at her. "I'm…really sorry, about the last few weeks. I…I should be able to trust you a lot more." Ratchet's heart sank at these words. "I…don't think your some guy who will be persuaded by anything…but I care about you so much.

"I care about you too." Ratchet said, smiling a bit. Kitty Reached across the table and took Ratchet's hand in hers.

"And I-"

"Hey kitty" Lori interrupted. (She had also left the theater) Kitty was reluctant to turn to Lori but she sounded sincere enough. Ratchet's then started to feel his tension grow inside him.

"_Oh crap, she's gunna tell her!"_ Ratchet couldn't do more than shake his head at Lori while Kitty had her back turned to him.

"Could I talk to you…?" Lori asked. With a sigh Kitty got up and followed Lori.

"I'll be back ok?" Kitty said, waving to ratchet. Ratchet watched as his relationship with kitty was possibly coming to an end. Unfortunately for Ratchet he didn't know what Lori was really going to tell Kitty

"Look," Lori started. "I'm…Sorry…ok?" Kitty looked at Lori in shock. "I like Ratchet…but I was to shy to do anything about it…and I'm sorry I took all that out on you."

"It's ok." Kitty said. "I understand." Lori swallowed, it was obvious to see that this was a very dissipointing thing for her to do…but…something had changed her mind…or should I say someone.

Meanwhile.

Olivier sat on the steps outside the theater with his hands covering his face. He had a lot to think about. He sat there for a few minutes and then stood up and sighed. His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Rachel shouted into the phone.

"I'm at the theater an-"

"Shut up, I need your help."

"What's going on?"

"I'm looking for this guy, he's somewhere in the mall."

"You here too?"

"He's running can you see him?"

"Um…Ow!" Olivier was hit from behind sending him tumbling down a few of the steps.

"You jerk!" Spaz yelled as he raised one of his crutches and slammed it against Olivier's back. Olivier couldn't even yell as he was so shocked by the blow.

"GET UP!" Spaz yelled, taking another swing at him and another and another until a large area of Olivier's back was bruised. Spaz Raised up the crutch again but a guard stopped him. Olivier gasped and slowly got up to his feet.

"What the hell dude…" He panted. It only took him another moment to realize that it was spaz. The guard was almost carrying the kicking and screaming spaz out of the mall area as another guard attended to Olivier.

"Are you alright son?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool." He said picking up his phone. A message flashed call ended. Then he sighed and called Rachel back.

Meanwhile.

Juvenile's credits were rolling and the crowed was giving a standing ovation that actually lasted quite a while. It was a good feeling for Spencer and Chase as the walked up the front of the theater with the remaining cast members and took a bow. With that the contest was over and it would only be a matter of hours before a winner would be decided.

"Well," Spencer said. "The crowed seemed to like it." Chase smiled.

"Yeah." Chase sighed. "But it's not over yet."

"Hardly" Spencer agreed. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. We've got a good few hours before the announce the winners." The two started to walk outside the theater but were soon met by jazz

"Hey you guys." Jazz said. "You did really great." Chase blushed a bit.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Don't worry about it dude…you guys are totally going to win this."

"Thanks man," Spencer said. "It really means a lot" Jazz took a deep sigh.

"I've got to go check on spaz and Lori, I'll see you guys at the…what the hell?" Jazz gasped as he realized his brother was in being taken out of the mall with his sister following behind. Jazz dashed all the way over to the guard and stopped in front of him to see his struggling brother.

"Let him go!" Jazz yelled. "He's got still recovering!" The guard just took one look at jazz and seemingly ignored him as he took a few more steps but then finally released spaz. Lori gave him his second crutch. Jazz walked up to Spaz and sighed.

Spaz began to talk "Thanks bro I-"

"What the hell did you do?" Jazz scolded. "Don't get yourself kicked out again, hear?"

"Yeah, sure thing, but-"

"But nothing, just don't do it ok?" Jazz asked. Spaz sighed.

"Yeah, sure bro." Spaz put his head down.

Meanwhile

Ratchet and kitty were still sitting across from each other with their empty drinks only increasing the awkwardness. Ratchet didn't know exactly what to do or say because she seemed a little more quiet…she wasn't even smiling at him anymore, she looked kind of sad. Lori told her, no it's, ands, or buts…time to spill.

"Look kit, I'm really sorry." Ratchet started. "It just happened…I didn't even really…well you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I just mean it didn't mean anything…" Ratchet's voice trailed off. Kitty gave Ratchet a terrified look.

"The kiss meant nothing…"

"You…kissed her?" Kitty gasped. That's when Ratchet had a terrible Realization. Lori hadn't told her about the kiss, and now he and now he may have ruined the relationship he was in.

"Kit, don't cry." Ratchet begged. Kitty didn't want to in the middle of the food court but she felt the tears start to sting her eyes and make their way out. She felt herself loosing control again, and the addiction to her dirty little habit again arose. Kitty was shaking, she just looked at Ratchet a few more seconds and then dashed away. Ratchet got up a chased after her, as he knew she didn't have a ride home. He chased her halfway across the mall darting past crowds of people. He lost her for a moment…

Left

Right

Up

"There!" he shouted as he began his chase again. It only took a few minutes for him to catch up to her. He reached his hand out and she slipped away from his grip several times, but on about the 5th try he was able grab her and hold her tightly to him.

"Let go!" She sobbed. She fisted her hands and hit Ratchet on the back several times until she eventually hit him hard enough for him to let go and then she started running again. But it didn't take ratchet long to catch her again.

"Ratchet!"

"Kit…" Ratchet was holding kitty's hands… "It will be al-" Ratchet's sense of feeling interrupted him as he felt the cuts on kitty's arms. Kitty covered up her hands with her sleeves as quickly as she could. Ratchet looked back up at kitty. He could tell she was worried and about to cry even more than she already was.

"Oh…no kitty…" he said as he pulled back her sleeve, revealing all of her cuts. Kitty Started crying even harder, now also out of shame.

"Kitty…let's go, we'll talk about everything at my place ok?" Ratchet took kitty by the hand and led her to his car.

"But," She sniffed. "What about the winners?"

"I'll call Jazz and ask him…this is important ok?"

"Yeah…ok" Kitty quietly agreed.

3 hours and 30 minutes later.

Everyone in the festival was all crammed into the theater's huge stage for the results. The area was stuffy and hot and full of people chattering about who they thought would win what. This was certainly enough to make anyone nervous. Chase and Spencer took their spots Close to the front stage as the lights dimmed and only one light, the one on the host, was shining. The crowd started to simmer down as he began to talk.

"Well, everybody, we've had a great competition…we've seen some really great movie's from all sorts of genres and it is going to be very difficult for us to choose out of these movies, all winning in their respective genres, a winner of the competition. Before announcing the winners I would like to thank all of our sponsors and blah blah blah…" the Host started to drone on about all sorts of stupid things and building suspence in the whole crowed until finally he started got to announcing the winners.

"One more thing before I announcing the genera winners, for all of you who don't know how this works, for each genre we will announce the top 3, each will receive 500 dollars but only one will have a chance to win the grand prize tomorrow, 10,000 dollars and a job at Multiversal studios. Contestants, keep in mind that you have been chosen by your professors as the best video students in the country, no matter what happens, this is not the end of the road. So, here we go…in action, we have three solid movies, in third place…Give me a reason, by Sho Matsuo, Erica Weeks, and Jim Walker!" And the winners were announced and announced and announced until finally…

"And we are now at our last genre, Documentaries! We had some great ones this year!" Lori finally made her was to chase and saw that he was nervous.

"Hey," She whispered. "You'll be alright…ok?" she took his hand.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Thanks."

"The third place winner is…Plank, by Victor McCann!" The room roared with applause as Victor came to the stage and took his award. He looked fine with his third place victory, something Chase wished he could do…but no, he was going for it all.

"Second place goes to After One Year: the story of a soldier by Sarah Yam!" Sarah hoped up from her seat and rushed to the stage to get her award.

"And now, the final award of the night…the first place award…for the best…Documentary this year…goes to…" It felt like he had held the too forever, I mean really forever…Chase and Spencer were both holding Lori's hands as they were now both extremely nervous. Even Lori was feeling the pressure as the moments inched by like hours

And hours

And hours

And hours………..

"Juvenile," At this the crowd roared and Spencer and chase were hopping up and down. "By Chase Reynolds and Spencer Gray!" The two ran up to the stage and let it all soak in. it was a great feeling to have all those people cheering for them, all that work was starting to pay off maybe for the better. Although he was blinded by the stage lights Chase could hear the crowed yelling from the darkness. He raised his hands to them and let his adrenaline leak.

"Congratulations!" The host said again. "And that just about raps this up for today but be sure to be back next week for us to crown the winner of the film festival!"

3 hours ago

Kitties house

Ratchet pulled up in front of kitty's house. Kitty herself had been crying the entire car ride. Someone had finally uncovered her secret, she new that it would happen someday, but it couldn't have happened at a worse time, and with a worse person (besides maybe her father) Ratchet and kitty sat in the car a moment. Kitty didn't dare look at her boyfriend who wouldn't dare to look away. Ratchet finally got out of the car and walked around to get kitty. He opened the door and pulled her out gently. She was in his arms looking up at him with her tear stained face and her glistening eyes. Ratchet gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Kitty, I love you, were going to work this out." Ratchet said. Kitty planted her head into his chest and cried some more. "Everything will be fine." Ratchet said it but he wasn't quite sure if it was true. The two walked toward the door. Kitty gave Ratchet the key, he opened the door and they, stepped inside. Through all this, there was silence except for Kitty's quiet sobbing. Ratchet took kitty by her hand upstairs to her room. He sat her on the bed and went downstairs.

"I'll be right back, ok?" he said. Kitty got up to follow him. "Stay…wait for me." Kitty sat back down and ratchet left her in that room.

Alone

Alone with her little Razorblade… She opened the drawer and just looked at it…

"_No, not now, it's a terrible time."_

But she could barley resist, her relief sat inches from her finger and it would be so easy.

"_Kitty, it's time to stop this…I…can't-"_

Ratchet came back into the room interrupting her train of thought with two Glasses of water. Kitty quickly closed her drawer, fortunately for her, Ratchet didn't notice.

"Here you go." Ratchet said, giving her a glass to drink. He knew a nice cold drink would usually calm her down at times like this. A refreshing sip of water was enough to cure anything when it came to kitty. Ratchet took his spot on the bed next to her. Now what? The two hadn't managed to break the silence since they had watched the movie on Ratchet's couch, and now this is how it was, this is what remained of their relationship. One decision has possibly ruined everything that the two had. Before the two could just be walking and see a tree and end up going in to a long conversation about it and even end up on something completely different by the end of the conversation. Now this is what they had, silence. Ratchet and kitty were sitting together on her bed; her dad wasn't home yet so they could just be there together. Again they sat on together and waited for something to happen. Ratchet opened his mouth, as if to say something but then just shut it again.

"Kitty, what are we gunna do?" Ratchet finally managed.

"I don't know…" Kitty replied. "You don't think we should…br-"

"No…I don't." Ratchet was quick to cut her off. This made Kitty feel a little more comfortable but only a little. She took a sip of her drink. It took a little while for kitty to break this second long gap of silence.

"So…you kissed her?" She mumbled

"Yes…but it was a spur of the moment type thing…I just felt so…I don't know." Ratchet sighed. "I'm really sorry…I was going to tell you without Lori telling you…but I thought she did. What did she say to you anyway?"

"She needed me to do…a favor."

"And…you're for it?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No…I'm just surprised. Actually that would make me glad, I'd be a lot happier if you two could be friends." Ratchet said. Kitty nodded weakly. There was another period of silence. Kitty again was the one to break it.

"You told me…That fooling around…nearly messed up your life once.…"

"Yea…it did."

"What happened…"

-Ratchet

Well…it was…more than I had expected for sure…there were people everywhere but I tried to just look at Angela…you know, didn't want her to feel bad or something.

"Where's Sasha?" Angela asked. Sasha wasn't able to come because of her dad being overprotective. Don't get me wrong…Sasha's dad is a pretty nice guy but he just gets on my nerves sometimes.

"She couldn't make it." I said.

"That's to bad."

"Ya…" she and I walked inside and started to catch up on…just about everything. I have to admit, I did miss her a lot. She and I used to talk about what we were like as little kids. We would tell all of our secrets and we really understood each other, but now…I feel like there's this barrier between us. I've never really felt nervous to talk to her before...one hour later I still felt the same. No connection at all.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Angela asked. I nodded. She got up and walked over to Jak who seemed to be calling her over…I couldn't hear what he said to her, but it wasn't long until she disappeared into the crowed and came back to me with two beers in hand. What the hell? Angela isn't like that…at least back when she and I were together.

"Ratchet, want some beer?" she asked. I was shocked. I couldn't even complete a sentence.

"I-I don't think I-"

"Oh come on ratchet, what is one little beer going to do." I contemplated it…no way…no way this was happening…I had always heard those stupid stories when I was a kid about this kind of thing…and my friends had told me about their experiences but…this was Angela…this wasn't real.

"No…I can't and I won't." I stood up and started to leave…I couldn't believe it…Sasha's father was right.

"Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet!" Angela hopped in front of me.

"I'm offering this to you as a friend…just one, and I promise no more." Angela was my friend I suppose…one I didn't want to loose. Only one…only two…only three…only four…only five…only six…only seven…she was actually the one that stopped me. I was so drunk…I got off the chair and started to walk toward Angela's couch…I felt so light…it was like walking when I got off a treadmill except even the air was a bit lighter…it's like there was no resistance in the air so I feel like a rock. I started laughing as I was on the ground, so did Angela; she picked me up and put me on my feet.

"_That was so nice of her,"_ I thought to myself. "Thanks." I laughed, my voice slurred and my senses numb, and everything that even made regular sense just didn't even matter. It's getting harder and harder to remember what happened next, but I think I can make it out now…it seems to get clearer as time goes by…but that feeling…being _that_ drunk, it's like being woken up in the middle of the night, and your still not really awake so you can barley remember it happening in the morning…I think then she took me to her couch and we started to talk…a few hours later I was just about crying.

"…And that really hurt Algebra-an-a-Angela" I stuttered. "I don't know what happened between us." I think then she told me that she had was really sorry and she missed being with me…now it's really hard to remember…but somehow we ended up making out on her couch. She was so beautiful; I missed us being together, I missed all the things we'd do. Things started to escalate on that couch as our hands were finding all sorts of places. Finally she broke the kiss and simply said.

"Let's go." And we left holding each other's hands we rushed upstairs. That's all I can remember…until the morning. I just remember it still being a little dark outside; I don't remember exactly what time it was but I can remember was thinking that I was in my own bedroom, and that my head was killing me. I rolled over and saw a bra…oh crap, I started to remember a lot of what happened before…then realizing I didn't have any cloths on it was certain…

"_What am I going to do…I can't think…I can't breath…breath in…breath in…oh Jesus I can't think…what's going on what am I going to do…who…"_ I turned around hopping that I would at least see Sasha, but no…it was Angela, practically hanging off the side of her bed…at that moment I was so scared and confused I wanted to just cry, I probably would have if Sasha hadn't called me. I heard my cell phone start to ring…I moved over to it. It was on top of Angela's pants. I started putting on my own cloths as talked on the phone with Sasha. She told me that everyone had been worried about me…and I lied. I don't even remember the excuse I used but it was enough to get Sasha off my back until she heard Angela's screams…I told her I didn't know what it was and then hung up. She looked just as shocked as I was…we spent the next few minutes getting ourselves together and then cleaned up the giant mess downstairs. That was one scary Halloween. Then later I learned that the whole thing was a plan…Angela wanted to get me drunk to loosen me up…I couldn't believe it. I got so angry. But then later she told me she was pregnant…but thank god it was a false alarm…

-Narrative

Kitty looked just stared at Ratchet…She now Realized why it made Ratchet so disappointed that she did what she did and she felt more sorry than ever.

"So, when you and I were on that couch…and you got on top of me…and…you just made me think of her…and how things messed up…and how behind there were really bad intentions…and I just felt so angry…and then so helpless…and-" ratchet started to cry, then kitty cried two. And they both were in each other's arms crying together.

The rest of the week the two saw each other nearly everyday and they started to feel more and more normal around each other. The two even kissed once during the week, things were getting better. Kitty hadn't felt like she needed to cut in those days and Ratchet even suggested they go over to his house and watch another movie. The two were able to cuddle and hold each other, and it felt like they were just about out of the woods. It was Friday, just a day before the Final results were to be announced. Ratchet and Kitty were going to hang out at her house. Just as Ratchet was about to leave…DING DONG!

"_Who in the world is that?" _Ratchet though to himself. He walked over to the front door and opened it. His jaw dropped as he saw who was in the front door.

"Hey man!" Said a joyful cooper. Ratchet and Cooper hugged.

"Dude! You look great!" Ratchet said.

"I know right? I'm feeling great too."

"I can see." Both of them were smiling from ear to ear.

"Look I'm about to go see kitty, but um, you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I'm going to the Film festival to see if juvenile wins."

"Juvenile made it to the final Judging?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow, I've got to say I didn't think it would happen. I should have stayed. How did you figure out?"

"Spaz told me, he couldn't see it for himself though he got kicked out."

"What? Why?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"Hmph, Imagine that." Ratchet and Cooper laughed. "Okay coop, I've got to go."

"Alright man I'll see you later.

Saturday

Film Festival

"Well," Spencer said, "Here we are."

"This is it." Chase said, taking in a deep breath. The two looked around. several people were going through the doors of the theater.

"Well let's get our seats…the final movies are about to start." The two sat in the theater and watched each of the Films that were the Best in their genera and then the moment of truth came. The Top 5 films were to be announced.

"Alright everyone." Said the host. "We've had an amazing competition this year, and we've seen all sorts of great movies, but now we are going to round things down to only one winner, I'd first like to thank everyone for blah, blah…" and off he went babbling again about sponsors and how the competition happens every two years and all sorts of stuff to build the suspence.

"And now, Without further ado, the Results. In fifth place, the winner of 1000 dollars…The Humorous film," Cheers started to roar through the crowed as the whole theater knew exactly what was coming. "Interview with a star, By Linda Maize!" Linda Received hugs from her family and Friends and rushed up to the stage and claimed her awards. She stood on stage for a few more moments and reflected on her good fortune. Then headed away.

"In fourth place…" The man continued to talk but Chase couldn't hear him as he was ambushed by half the Cast.

"Hey guys!" He said happily. "Glad you could make it."

"Are we late?" Jazz asked. "No, you're just in time."

"Also taking home 1000 dollars, the Romance, Brutal Truths, by Chad Heart!" Chad rushed the Stage and with one big WOOT he accepted his prize.

"And now in third place, Taking home 3000 dollars, The First documentary to be in the top 5 in 6 years, Juvenile, by Chase Reynolds and Spencer Gray!" The whole Group started jumping around. Third place ain't too shabby at all. The two Rushed up to the stage and claimed their rewards. They both took a bow and then ran back.

"Good job you guys!" Ratchet said.

"You did great!" Lori pitched in.

"can I have some of that money?" Spaz said.

"Yes!" Said Angela. The whole group hugged as the final results were announced.

"And now in second place, taking home 5000 dollars, possibly the best action we've seen to date, Annihilation Zone, By Tom Stevens!"

"Yeah!" yelled tom, as he rushed to the stage. "That's what I'm talking about!" He grabbed his Reward and then air guitared on Stage, The stage guards had to get him off stage.

"And now…our winner…taking home 10,000 dollars…and a job at Multiversal studio's Hollywood, The Noir Film," At this the crowd Roared with applause, so loud in fact that the host had to wait for them to quiet down before he could announce the name. "Ladies and Gentlemen our winner, Rick Hick, with Culture Shock!" Rick Was receiving hugs from everyone, the crowed was going wild, it even took him awhile to get to the stage. He took his big fat check and Held it in the air, yelling and hollering at the crowed in front of him. So that was it…the day was over. And after celebrating for a little while everyone went home. When Spencer and chase got to their room though they saw they had a message on the phone. Would you believe that a producer had called them and asked for them to come see him about getting a deal with Miniature Pictures? Well, yeah they did. So about a week later they saw him, there was a contract available for them on the table and they went for it…one movie…they needed to nail one movie and the doors would fly open…

"Okay boys…" Said Slim Cognito, the BIIIIG Hollywood producer. "This is what we are going to do, We are going to do a little editing here and there clear up the picture and then your movie juvenile will be showing on the big screens baby."

Spencer and Chase looked at each other in excitement.

"We, love this movie of yours and we want you to do it again, if you catch my drift."

Spencer gasped.

"You mean…a juvenile…2?"

The End

But that's just the thing friends, this isn't the end, I'm going to start writing juvenile two very soon, more summer stories have yet to come to their ends, and there may possibly be a BIG spin-off

Thanks for reading, I'm out!


End file.
